Talk:Bulla
About Trivia What the heck?! I put down a little bit of trivia that, since Bulla is Half-Saiyan and older than Pan, she should be able to become a Super Saiyan, and it's deleted? WTF? It's not fair, Trunks and Goten were 7 and 8 and they were able to transform! Besides who says girls can't become Supers? It shouldnt be added that she can go SSJ even though she is a saiyan/human hybrid. Just because she is a saiyan/human hybrid and older than Pan doesn't mean she should become a super saiyan. Didnt Akira Toriyama say he didnt have a design for female super saiyans thats why right? It's true that Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr did and they have less saiyan blood then her, but Bulla doesn't fight! 14:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :No. That's just speculation!Jeangabin666 17:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Why no! She obviously doesn't fight, unlike Goten and Trunks. And if Bulla is taller then Marron shoundt that hint something? 17:11, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I saw a picture where Marron and Bulla were the same size. So I don't think that Bulla is taller than Marron. If she is, then maybe it's because Krillin was small. But I think Marron should be taller than Bulla! "However, the FUNimation dub states it has been ten years, so 794 to 795 Age. This would account better for Bulla's outward appearance, making her 16 and 17 in the FUNimation dub, which contests to her more teenage attitude." This makes no sense. She has a tweeny personality, but no body to match. She should be younger than Pan. You may be forgetting that the physical appearance of a Saiyan changes more slowly with age than that of a human. Because of this, we do not speculate as the to characters age based on assumptions, and instead we list facts. 05:53, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree that Saiyans age differently then humans. 14:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, at least Bulla does have some saiyan attitude! I'm gonna have to go with the idea that Bulla is younger then Pan because her physical appearance looks younger than Pan's. And also, Marron should be taller than Bulla! Bulla was a minor character and had a smaller role than Pan. Strange that even Marron had a bigger role than her! Super Saiyan Since Bulla is Half-Saiyan, she should be able to become a Super Saiyan. Is this right? Unfortunately it is speculation because we are not sure that any female saiyans CAN become Super Saiyans. The page on Pan goes into more detail about this, and Toriyama's reasons for never having a female Super Saiyan. 16:32, April 19, 2010 (UTC) How sexist of Akira Toriyama! I can't believe he said that he couldn't draw any female super saiyans. It's basically the same with drawing male super saiyans, just feminine features. Maybe he thinks that the females couldn't get angry enough or it would be silly if they did. I agree with you that Akira Toriyama should include female super saiyans, but I don't think Bra deserves the right be considered a Super Saiyan because she doesn't fight and all she does is shopping. Unless, she was actually a fighter. Then, we'd know for sure if she could go Super Sayin. I think Pan deserves more because she fights and Bulla doesnt! I disagree! Bulla doesn't deserve to be a Super Saiyan.. Haven't you realised she doesn't fight?? I also disgree that it was 20 years. It was 10 after KB Saga and 5 years after Z. Marron should be 18,(:O reference much?) Bulla should be 16 and Pan should be 14. Reason for this, if it was 5 years after KB saga and 10 years after Z, Bulla would be 10, Pan would be 14 and Marron would still be 18, so HOW would Bulla be taller? Also, shouldn't Bulma be pregnant at the KB Saga???"Share your knowledge, it's a great way to achieve immortality." 22:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Whoever thinks Bra deserves to become a super saiyan is so outta their mind!! first of all, she doesn't fight. second of all, she only likes shopping. third, she looks lame when shes SSJ!!! Ki Blast: shouldnt this be added to Bulla's Abilities. you can't fly unless you use your Ki. however it is unknown if if she learn how to control her Ki from her father, Vegeta, or after being taken over by Baby in Dragon Ball GT. Nikon23 02:52, June 3, 2012 (UTC) No. Why should it? :Ki Blast and flight are two different techniques. Mr. Popo is also able to fly using ki and he has never used Ki Blasts. 02:57, June 3, 2012 (UTC) but you cant use Flight unless you know how to use your Ki. unless your Android and possess Hikou. it common sense, remember in Dragon Ball Z Episode #207 "Take Flight Videl" where videl had to learn how to control her Ki first before she can learn how to fly. Nikon23 03:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :There can be no assumptions with matters in Dragon World. If it isn't shown or stated, we cannot post it. 05:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Don't you people realize that Bulla doesn't fight? She can only fly under Baby's control. GT never showed that Bulla used a ki blast. How did you come up with such topic, anyway? Princess of all Saiyans Shouldn't Bulla be considered a princess? 98.225.251.65 10:34, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Obviously, since Vegeta is her father and the prince of all saiyans. 21:04, October 22, 2012 (UTC) We don't know how Saiyan royalty works. Women may not be royalty at all. Vegeta still calls himself a prince, even after his father dies. 02:42, April 5, 2013 (UTC) princess snake is! 19:41, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Battle of Gods Pan was in the movie because Videl was pregnant but Bulla wasnt. She is older than Pan so I'm guessing she was already born but wasnt shown or mentioned. maybe Bulma was pregnant with Bulla at the time of the battle of god movie, but didn't no yet.. it's possible since she isn't seen in the film. Nikon23 02:35, April 5, 2013 (UTC) then wouldnt they say bulma was pregnant in the movie? i dont get why they wouldnt, but i think its more likely she was already born. she probably stayed in capsule corp. and she was just a little baby! so she couldnt be in party. Ten times, Here's why I said she can't be younger than Pan: "So the next day everyone is walking to the stadium to find some seats. it is shown that Vegeta and Bulma have a new child, a little girl named Bulla, who is a year older than Pan." ''- Granddaughter Pan Also, this: ''"On the day of the tournament, all the Z Fighters reunite. It is revealed that Vegeta and Bulma have a daughter named Bulla, who is a year older than Pan, making her Trunks' little sister." -10 Years After I think we should use the japanese version instead of english, because the japanese is the "original". But, meh, you're admin, not me. :Okay so anime and manga say that Bulla is 1 year older than Pan, agreed. Why does Bulla being 10 yrs old make her younger than Pan? Where did Bulla being 10 yrs old come from in the first place? Why not simply mention that Bulla is 10 yrs old in one source and unknown age in another? 19:09, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Why not simply not mention her age but in the Infobox? Pan is mentioned to be 10 at the start of GT and 11 at the end, and since Bulla is an year older, she should be 11 and 12. :Where in media does it say Bulla is 10? 20:03, May 19, 2013 (UTC)